Welcome To My Clearly Messed Up Life
by Shinx is epic
Summary: Takuma, Rima and Shiki have gotten into a..situation. Now that their Eevees, and in a killers organization, what will happen? What is Moon, the strange Umbreon? How messed up can their adventure get? The answer- very messed up.
1. Welcome, I Guess?

Welcome To My Clearly Messed Up Life

T- for blood and suggestive themes...and language

**Moon: Gather 'round! *Whips out a book* "There were two clans, Umbreons and Espeons. The Umbreons were dark, rarely seen and battle trained. They were vampires, feeding off of small unworthy Pokemon. The Espeons were... fighting Pokemon hippies, all about peace and crap. Moon, a female Eevee, and Sun, a male Eevee loved each other, yet fought.. a lot. It was pretty annoying. But, when they evolved, things got out of hand. Being the Moonlight Pokemon, Moon was only up at night, the complete opposite of her.. lover. Basically, the grand Umbreon came to Moon, Grand Espeon to Sun. They dedicated themselves to their beliefs, and soon became the sun... and moon." She gulps down some sake. "Te happy dumb hippie END!" ( Yes, she slurred 'the')**

**Me: … Put the sake down, no more drinking! You.. You ruined the story! It was supposed to be serious and way longer! **

**Moon: …..I'm SO sorry, man, but I don't like the story... 'night...* Passes out on me***

**Me: *Sigh*... I don't own Vampire Knight Or Pokemon! I just own all of the oc Pokemon and Moon! Characters are very, or extremely, ooc(Out Of Character) I wrote this at like, 2:30 a.m, excuse the cheesy parts. On with the story!**  
(Insert page break! Here - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Thank You!)

Intro thingy (Read Welcome to my clearly messed up life intro(One shot), this intro is set before the portal is opened.)

Takuma walked into his room, wearing his normal smile, and noticed an Eevee picture on his bed. Shiki, Takuma's room mate and good friend walked in, followed by another one of his friends, Rima. The two worked as models. "Why is there a picture on my bed?" asked Takuma, and cocked his head to the side. "How should I know?" Shiki said, chewing on a pocky stick. Suddenly, a bright white liquid in a glass bottle came flying through the window, shattering not only the window, but also the bottle exploded, the strange liquid splattered, somehow missing only Shiki and Rima. Takuma blinked, a slight burning sensation was coming from where the liquid hit him on the face. "Aahh!My face!It.. it burns! Shiki!Help..me..." Takuma was screaming, running around the room until he tripped and fell. Shiki just blinked, and went to get a towel. Rima was left with a messy, white splattered room, and Takuma rolling around on the floor. Akatsuki walked by, saw the (If you understand white liquids..you'll understand) white splattered room, Takuma rolling around, and Rima, just standing there. "Um..er..ah...I'll leave you two to it, then" Akatski quickly walked away, a blush on his face. Takuma stood up, steam coming from his face, blood dripped down from where he had the liquid on his face. As Shiki came back, Takuma's blood was all over the picture of Eevee, as well as Rima's...some how... Suddenly, as Shiki walked towards Takuma, he realized a piece of glass was in his skin, so he just tore it out, causing blood to leak out, and the piece of glass landed on the picture, causing a reaction to the trio's mixed blood. A portal thing that was white opened, and sucked them in.

…...

…...

…...

…..

This is the first chapter! 1~ Welcome, to my clearly messed up life.

Takuma woke up to two Pokemon- Eevees(?). One was orange/blond and had ocean blue eyes, while the other- a red furred, with blue eyes, poking his side. Wait... Their voices... Rima and Shiki! Takuma stood up, but fell down. He looked at himself, realizing he was Eevee, too! He had blond fur, and his normal emerald eyes. Takuma looked up to the setting sun, and blinked. He stood back up, wobbling at first, but soon got the hang of it. A slight groan was heard by the trio of vampires, and turned to the west, a forest lay there, and small footsteps were heard. A black cat-like figure with dark red and emotionless eyes, a stripe on each ear and tail, and yellow circles, one on each base of it's legs, and one on it's forehead walked towards them, a glare forming in it's gaze. The Pokemon glanced between the Eevees, and sat down. "Alright, so let me get this straight. A strange white portal opens, I go flying into a tree, and then three weird colored Eevees show up?" The Pokemon looked at Rima, then Shiki, and the Takuma, addressing them. By the creature's voice, it was a female. Takuma slowly formed words in his mind, careful to what he revealed.

"Well, we three... uh... we don't know where we are..." Takuma said, watching the female for any expressions. None. The female rolled it's eyes, and sighed.

"Well, around these parts, trainers, breeders, youngsters, and researchers don't normally come here, so it's human free," The Pokemon paused, letting the three understand what she had said.

"...Dark, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass and some Normal types dwell here, due to the caves, mountains, few forests and other resources, making surviving pretty hard for little Pokemon like yourselves. I'm an Umbreon, the dark evolution to an Eevee." The Umbreon paused, and Takuma huddled around the two models, and explained.

"We got warped into the Pokeverse!" Takuma excitedly said, causing the other two to sweat-drop.

"What?" Shiki simply said, raising an eyebrow(If he had one).

"Pokemon! An amazing game/manga/anime(Show or cartoon)!" Takuma almost squealed, but thankfully didn't. Takuma explaind Pokemon and all that, while the Umbreon just sat there, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. The three returned their attention to the Moonlight Pokemon, who glared at them. She rose, and circled them.

"You three don't smell like anything I've smelt before... well, other then that one time... I think." Takuma drew in a quick breath, and sighed.

"Well, we're not you know..." He trailed off, as a black paw touched his shoulder.

"Come on, just follow me. If you want a home, that is. Tell me about what you three are on the way, but first... about the place I work and live..." The Umbreon paused and looked around, leading the vampires into the forest.

"My name is Moon, and as you can tell, I'm an Umbreon. My family died when I was a kit, and I evolved extremely early because of it. Which is extremely dangerous, and can cause... damage. My 'boss', Blood-Fang, a Charzard, took me in and raised me. But he left me in the care of two Arcanines, and their litter of pups. As an Umbreon, a size of an Eevee, it was weird dealing with Growlithes, and not Fang. But, about three months later, Fang returned and brought me to a hidden cave- and formed an... organization. " Moon allowed the information to sink in before continuing.

Rima piped up, and asked "So, your family dies, and…..this Blood-Fang just happened to find you?" she glanced at Shiki and Takuma, seeing if they got her point.

Moon ignored her question. "This organization is called Shadowfire, we... kill Pokemon.

I'm an Assassin, the leader of the Assassin unit, to be precise." Takuma was speechless, his mouth hanging open, while the two models were wide-eyed and blinking repeatedly.

"You kill Pokemon?" was all Takuma could muster. Moon glanced back at him, her dark blood red eyes felt like they were boring themselves into his soul, making him feel somewhat insecure.

"Yes, but ones who deserve it. Like uh.. a bandit, or Pokemon going to join a gang... stuff like that." Moon explained, trying to help the 'youngsters' not freak out.

"Oh... how do you, you know.. kill them?" Shiki asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Moon just smirked, an ear twitching.

"You'll see in a minute... one of my targets is over there, in that cave." the vampires exchanged looks before turning around to find a large Pokemon- a Hitmonlee extending it's leg fast, to injure the three. In the blink of an eye, Moon leaped at it, a black katana sheath in her left paw, and used Psychic to throw the fighting type into a tree. In one motion, Moon took out a black katana, and sliced the legs and arms of the Pokemon- making blood pour out of the deep gashes. With her katana re-sheathed, she sank her almost vampire like fangs into the Hitmonlee's neck, drinking it's life force away. She stepped away, cleaning the blood from her face. She starred at the three before getting back on all fours, and motioned to the body.

"Drink, vampires." She ordered.

Takuma and the models starred at her, thinking the same thing- How did she know?

Almost reading their minds, Moon replied. "Your scent. You smell like humans, but like.. blood also."

Insert Blood Drinking Here (Imagine it yourselves)

With their bloodlust out of the way, they continued their journey.

"See that cliff? We have to jump. I'll use Psychic to let us land safely, though"

With that, Moon tossed the three over the edge, and dived down with them. She used Psychic and threw them all onto a large ledge, and pointed with her muzzle to a small boulder, which went inside of the cliff. She walked over to it, and the moon Rose into the sky, and the three watched as the stripes and circles on the Umbreons body glowed. She let her bloodstained claws rake over the boulder, and suddenly a rectangular peek hole that allowed you to see the others eyes and head clearly opened, amber eyes meeting blood red. "Whats the code?" Moon closed her eyes and spoke softly, the three vampires had to strain their ears to hear.

"The Blood Oath"

The Amber eyes narrowed.

'Go on, say it, I'm new!" (**A/N- Cult in this means section- Assassins, Hunters, Fetchers and now Shadows)**

"Blood is only shed if blood is at stake. Verse 1, paragraph 1, by the L-B cult." Moon sounded as if she were reading the 'book' that held the oath in front of her. The eyes closed and a cheerful voice echoed through the 'door of rock'

"Ah! Good job! The whole 'new' thing is a new procedure, from the new cult, the-"

Moon cut the voice of by finishing the sentence.

"The Shadows? I know. They come up with rules and make sure Pokemon do the jobs they should be doing." The blue and cream face with amber eyes looked shocked.

"We just figured out Sunset! That means your a..." the door opened, and a Quilava bowed to Moon.

"Your a cult leader!"

"Yes, L-B leader and leader of the assassins- or the L-A" (**Another A/N- L-B means Leader of Blood Cult- The blood cult is the cult that are the most trusted and skilled members of Shadowfire, who get difficult missions, and L-A means Leader of Assassins, L-H Leader of Hunters, L-F and L-S are obvious.. No flames due to confusions, please) **

The Quilava gasped and dragged the four inside and closed the door. "Blood-Fang wants to see you, and probably talk to these... little things." Moon walked away, beckoning the three to follow. The cave looked like a giant open cave, about 24 feet wide, with a single opening, not counting the rock door. Lave flowed through the ground, but was covered with see through rock, so light came in. Pokemon rushed around, cleaning blood off of them and leaving. Takuma realized moon had led them through the entrance, and into a hallway like thing. 'This sure is a big cave' Takuma thought. The hallway led to a larger hallway, full of Pokemon, turned left, and entered a steel open space, 36 feet wide. This time, there were six entrances, and Moon explained. "The four entrances that have steel doors are for the cults, you three will have your cult assigned by Fang. The three you can join are the Assassins, Hunters or fetchers, or you can work as a guard, guarding our territory, from the Blood-Bolts, a gang that kill for no reason." She explained the BB, and each cult, like how you get in.

"The Assassin cult is the hardest cult, due to the skill you need, sneak, speed, and swiftness. You need to kill quick and silently, and clean up, Hunters are easy, you need good speed, endurance and power, to chase after the target. The Fetchers gather missions, they go to the document center and ask for 'a dark flame', which you'll go to a special room for." The trio nodded, and realized they were in a large, 12 foot wide section of the 'cave'.

"See those four doors? Those are leaders quarters, where we sleep. You three can sleep in with me, I have the biggest because I'm... the leader of two things, The assassins, and the Blood cult, the most trusted and skilled Pokemon here. Be nice to Fang, OK?" The trio nodded again, and followed Moon to her room. The room was about 24 feet wide, 6 feet long. There was a sword case, which she placed her katana in, a small bed, a desk, filing cabinet, and a large area with nothing.

"Here, there's three small beds in this closet, one sec" Moon opened a hidden closet, and took out three small beds, and placed them in the 12 foot empty area.

"You can decorate it, but just don't break anything..."

Moon then said something...out of the blue.

"I have two love interests that might break in... Sun the Espeon, and Volt, or Bolt, the Jolteon... Volt's part of the BB, though and Sun... He's a 'dancer' for humans."

Moon sweat-dropped. She motioned them out, and led them to a tall, wide iron door. "This is Fang's room, no talking unless talked to!" She barged in, and led the three to a wide sitting space. A black lizard/dragon appeared, and smiled at Moon. "Ah! Moon! You brought the... vampire..humans" 'Vampire humans?' thought Shiki, looking at Rima and Takuma. "Yes..What did you need?" Moon said, puzzled.

"Well, we have a visitor, who will be joining the Assassins cult, and we need to see what cult these Eevees will be in!" The Dragon/ lizard said cheerfully, smiling.

"Fang, these Eevees should introduce themselves, right?"

The Black Pokemon smiled at Moon, and faced the vampires.

"My name is Blood-Fang, but, being friends with Moon, you can call me Fang! I'm a Charzard, and founder of Shadowfire!"

Takuma stood up. "My name is Takuma Ichijo, a student at Cross Academy."

Shiki stood up, bored. "I'm Senri Skiki, call me Shiki though. I'm also a student at Cross Academy."

Rima stood. "I'm Rima Touya, student of Cross Academy"

Suddenly, a voice echoed.

"Well, hello, Moon, or should I say Death's Assassin?" The voice laughed, and Moon looked pissed.

A yellow Pokemon stepped out from the shadows, It had brown eyes and a white spiky scruff, and some yellow spiky fur. It had a little spiky fur on it's ears, and it was smirking.

Moon jumped up, and growled, her eyes going darker.

"Hello, Death's Assassin"

Moon narrowed her eyes into slits. "Don't call me that, Volt." The two circled each other, until Fang hissed. "Be nice! Volt is joining us!" Moon froze, and gave an extremely pissed off look to Fang.

"he quit the Blood-Bolts!" Fang pleaded, trying to stop a fight. Moon glared at Volt, and sat down again. "So, how's Sun? Did he..you know.." Volt asked, and was punched in the face by Moon, which sent him flying. "No!Now shut up!" Moon hissed, and the four not partaking in the... greeting... sweat dropped, and calmed Moon down. Volt padded next to Moon, slipped on a piece of ice, and fell on top of Moon, and their mouths squished together...Uh-oh. Volt was blushing madly, and Moon gave him such a death glare he could have pissed himself...not good. The three Vampires watched as Moon smiled, got up, and dragged Volt out of them room, waving and smiling, before shutting the door. Fang turned to them, and sighed. "It would be so much easier if they got along-" He was cut off by a bloody murder screech, Volt's to be exact... Uh-oh... Fang, followed by the three vamps raced out of the room, and found Moon, a tied up Volt, and a...oh my Arceus...Moon had her sword out, a dark light surrounded it, and she looked...murderous. Fang darted over to her, dragged her away, took her katana and sheathed it, went to her room, placed it back on the stand, and untied Volt. Moon blinked, sighed, and sat down, a white glow surrounded her, she was using the healing move, moonlight. Fang sighed.

"Well, lets see what cult your in!"

LINE BREAK!LINE BREAK! A LINE THAT SEPERATES ONE PART AND ANOTHER! Shiki-hunting

Shiki raced through the forest, hunting down a Rattata, so far, he was denied for Assassins. He leaped into a tree, and cornered the poor soul, and ripped it apart with his fangs. The stuck up Houndoom Flare appeared, and smirked. "Eh, it was OK, not the best. That Takuma kid was horrible, but the Rima girl... she was amazing... she was made to hunt!" Shiki sighed. 'I'll either get guard duty or fetching..ugh.'

LINE BREAK! Takuma- guarding

Takuma sat at the tree, looking around. He was guarding the tree, waiting for Shiki, who was assigned to be a Fetcher, but he enjoyed it. The tree held a document that a BB member placed there before dying, and he was assigned to guard it until Shiki came to retrieve it. Rima had become a hunter, and was practicing by running for an hour straight, learning how long a hunt could take. The leader for guarding- Eclipse, a Glaceon- was really nice, and told him he liked Takuma, because he searched the area while sitting, and hid his scent by rolling in leaves. Shiki appeared, and nodded to Takuma, got the document and dashed away. Eclipse walked up to Takuma, smiling. "Good job, kid. Welcome to Guarding!" Takuma beamed, and padded away with his new mentor, little did he know a secret...

***************************LINE BREAK! Moon- in a secret cave- behind a waterfall-

Moon was bowing towards a Pokemon, who stood in the shadows. "Yes, I understand. I'll kill him...soon." The Pokemon stepped out of the shadows, it was a Luxray.

"Good, Moon, if you fail...your fate will hang in the balance... now go back, before anyone gets suspicious"

"Yes, Star." moon turned, and walked away.

"Good, if he rises...we will all be damned." Star held up a paw, and walked away into the shadows.

**Yes! I finished! Oh... cliffhanger..**

**Who is Star? What is the secret about Eclipse? Who needs to die?**

**Over 3,000 words! 18004 letters! My longest Story! Sorry about the cheesy parts.. Chapter 2 will be up soon! Who should Moon love?**

**Shiki**

**Takuma**

**Volt**

**or Sun?**


	2. Secrets

Welcome To My Clearly Messed Up Life

**Moon: Hello! Page breaks are used as... flips to different characters...no flames due to this, please! Basically, Shiki's P.O.V(Point Of View) will change if there is a page break. I mean, line break...**

**Star: Why am I here? I want to plan my next move! 'I also want to meet up with Grass...he makes really good brownies!' **

**Me: ADVERTISE, YOU LOVABLE FURBALL!... Please.**

**Star: Read: My Shining Moon for a side thing to this! Please... -_-'**

**Moon: O_O' Really? Advertising? *Sigh* Shinx is epic doesn't own Vampire Knight, or Pokemon! Just me, Star, Blood-Fang, and all other Ocs, not the actual thing, just names, plots, and personalities! But, no VK personality, name, or... you get it..., right? o_o'**

**Takuma: Uh... can we please just start? We're bored. -.-**

**Me: Yes! 'Jeez, always getting to the point, now-a-days' Shiki! Get in gear! You start chapter 2! and.. ACTION! Oh! Please note that there WILL be ShikiXTakuma friend/more than friend stuff! ^.^**

**'CAST': -_-' ugh. (sense when were we a cast?)**

**INSERT LINE BREAK! _**

Chapter 2~ Secrets

Shiki raced through the forest, heading towards a hill, where his mentor- Lightning- was waiting for him. He sped up the large hill, grabbed the paper, and dashed down, using the downhill to his advantage. 'Why was I chosen for this, of all the things?' Skiki thought, making a sharp left turn, then a right. As he dashed towards the base, he saw a huge Luxray, in Shadowfire territory. 'Takuma can deal with him..I guess...' Shiki dodged a rock, tree and a fallen tree branch, and delivered the paper to a Flareon- who would deliver it to another member, who would deliver it to the actual HQ. 'Let's hope that Pokemon doesn't cause any trouble...

LINE BREAK_ RIMA- HUNTING

Rima jumped onto the Raichu, snapped it's neck, and threw it into a tree, making it look like it slipped...somehow. A large blue alligator thing grabbed her, and knocked her out...'Ow..' She fell, and was picked up, by a large turtle "Slash, did you really have to let Rai die for this?"

"Yes, Hydro...yes I did."

LINE BREAK TAKUMA- GUARDING

Takuma gazed at his mentor, Eclipse. He was learning how to kill in one blow, and defend without killing. Takuma took his post at the tree after Eclipse walked away, and noticed a luxray walking up to him, it's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Luxray?" Hissed Takuma, who narrowed his eyes

"Star, what a..pleasure" Eclipse appeared, and smiled at the large electric type, who looked at Takuma, suspiciously.

"He can be trusted, Star." Eclipse said calmly, looking at the Eevee.

Star nodded. "Hows Moon?"

Eclipse sighed. "Good, but she's been...not one hundred percent focused sense..dawn.."

Star closed his eyes. "Operation extinguish the flame is a go"

Eclipse gasped. "WHAT? So soon?What happened to waiting a week or so?"

"Eclipse...tell the kid...about Moon..not the other one." Eclipse nodded, and faced Takuma, who thought 'other Moon?"

"Takuma... I'm Moon's brother. I was taken away by Fang- my parents abused me." Takuma's eyes widened.

Star looked at Takuma, a look of..pain,angst, and sadness lied in his eyes.

"Moon and I...had a...or a...we had something going on...when I was a Shinx, and her family was still alive. We were best friends, maybe more.. but once Fang came, and 'adopted' her," Star made air quotation marks to adopted.

"we rarely saw each other...before she left, she told me she loved me...then walked away..I evolved shortly after, and changed...drastically. I hated Fang, I hold an internal hate for him, in my soul. Moon soon, somehow, came to work for me, but she forgot me.. my goal for her is...for me,is.."

He paused and looked up, Takuma's shocked face made him chuckle.

"I'm not older than her! We're the same age!" Eclipse just chuckled, and turned to Star, who shook his head.

Eclipse finished for Star. "He wants to kill...Blood-Fang." Takuma's eyes widened, and he gasped.

"Why?"

"He...did things...You already know too much, don't tell anyone, got it?"

"My small mouth is sealed, Star."

"I like you, kid."

"What is Moon?"

Takuma's question startled the two friends.

"She's a descendent of the Moon clan...which means..."

A slight pause.

Takuma glanced between the two.

"I'm a human.. well, vampire, so trust me, nothing will shock me!" Takuma chuckled, not realizing the mess he just got into.

"Don't tell anyone except your two vampire friends, OK?"

"Got it, Eclipse!"

Star sighed, and opened his eyes.

"She's a vampire."

…...END OF PAGE TWO...(For like, an end of chapter, but it's to short...)

Takuma's eyes went wider then he thought they could.

"A vampire!?" Takuma whispered.

"Yes, and if she became human,or, in this case, a vampire, she could turn into an Umbreon, and use her powers, or Pokemon moves."

Little did they know, a whole adventure was opened up for the three vampires, vampire Pokemon, and the two very important characters...

…...THREE MINUTE TIME SKIP...

Takuma turned, to see Shiki running towards him.

"Rima's gone," Shiki blurted out, panting.

"She was coming towards me, well, supposed to, and then, I heard her scream!" Shiki was panicking, by now.

"Shiki, we can ask Moon, she'll find her!" Star had butted in, trying to calm the Maroon colored Eevee. The four turned, and began dashing through the forest.

Takuma, while racing to find Moon, behind Star and Eclipse, told Shiki about Moon, Eclipse and Star.

His reaction: O.o

Suddenly, Eclipse and Star stopped, their eyes wide with fear, surprise and worry. A screech, enough to freeze blood, echoed through the forest. One word was spoken.

"MOON!"

…...Page break...

Moon was gasping for breath, as the strong, overwhelming stench of blood surged to her sensitive nose, making her lust. She was slipping out of consciousness, and entering her mind, when Star's voice echoed towards her.

"MOON!"

Moon felt darkness envelope her, and blanked out.

IN MOON'S MIND...(THIS IS NOT COPIED FROM NARUTO!)

An Umbreon, double the size of Moon, starred at her. His name was Blood moon, the Umbreon in the legends, founder of the Moon clan. His ear had a nick in it, making the tip look like a 'M'. same with his tail. His fur was spiky, even the fur in the yellow circles.

"Hello...Moon"

"Shut up, Blood!Let me get through this! Leave me alone!"

The Umbreon, Blood, growled, and pinned her down, his large canines showing, same with his claws.

"I don't think so!" Darkness and pain surged through Moon, and she was brought out of her mind, to...turn into a blood lusting beast. She heard Star and three others coming. Star found her, her claws penetrating the tree she was leaning on, her eyes wide, with...fear.

Suddenly, Moon's claws grew, her fangs grew extremely long, and her fur went spiky, and she smelt...

Star. 'Oh Arceus!'

Eclipse. 'Crap!'

Takuma and Shiki. 'Damn it!'

Her senses rose, and she felt..lost. Hollow. Empty. Depressed.

Moon growled, and turned to Star, who was freaking out. With a growl, her claws slashed Star, knocking him down... Her eyes widened at the blood, that she shed...Moon raised her paw, and she watched Star struggle to stand. Takuma, Shiki and Eclipse were obviously scared, due to their wide eyes, and emotions rolling off them. Moon flew her paw down.

Blood splattered.

It was every where.

…...No ones, really, every one is still with 'Moon'(NO ONES POV)

Takuma, Shiki, Eclipse and Star watched in horror and disbelief as Moon stabbed her own throat with her claws. She began sinking to the ground, twitching and whimpering. Suddenly, her wound healed, and, still in her 'beast' form, she jumped up and dashed away, heading in the direction where the smell of blood was coming from. The two vampires gave chase, leaving the Glaceon to help Star. Suddenly, Volt the Jolteon was at the two's side, helping them.

"She may have traumatized me, but I wont let her deal more damage to others or herself!" Volt blushed, remembering...things. (See chapter 1 for details)

The trio sped off, and found a bloody clearing."This is...Rima's blood!" Shiki gasped, and found an alligator fang.

"Slash! The leader of BB!" Volt was looking around, when Rima's screech filled the air.

"Le's go!" the three headed towards the lake, and found a blood covered Moon, Rima behind her, with a gash on her leg. A Feraligatr and a dead turtle were on the opposite side of them, the Gator was smirking. Moon was behind him in a second, and embedded her fangs into his back, and then flung him away. She returned to normal, and her eyes went white/purple, using psychic to bring Rima to the three other Pokemon. Moon turned to the Feraligatr, Slash, and leaped at him. However, he grabbed her and slashed her leg open, but she didn't feel or look in pain. He pushed the black Pokemon into the water, trying to drown her. Moon, being smart, used shadow ball, knocking the huge water type away. She quickly charged a dark pulse, and fired it at the BB leader. A group of Pokemon- An Electabuzz, Vapereon, Squirtle and Pikachu appeared, and Moon quickly drew her katana, which Volt threw to her. The blade shined in the growing moon, making moon's stripes and circles shine with beauty. Moon slashed her sword down on the Electric types, used Psychic on the water types, and cut the heads off of the Electrics. Moon glared at the water types, forgetting that three vampires, and a 'love interest' were standing a few feet off. Losing herself in the fight, Moon sunk her fangs into the Vapereon, sucking it dry. She charged towards the turtle, stabbing the sword through the thick shell, showing how strong the blade was. Moon then kicked the poor thing into a tree, that fell onto it. Moon then used Psychic to fling the Feraligatr in front of her, stabbing the blade into his heart, showing no sympathy. Moon cleaned the blade and hilt, then re-sheathed it. Turning towards the four, she slowly limped, due to her gash, over towards them, nodding, and they took off, Volt holding Rima. They met up with Star and Eclipse, who starred at Moon. In return, Moon padded in the direction to Shadowfire, not speaking when Star departed, and the five other members followed in pursuit of their friend.

…...Shiki- thoughts + feelings

How? How was she taken? Was it an ambush? Did they do it to get information? How could I let this happen? She's one of my best friends! We should have had a guard near her! Oh, why? I swear on Kaname's petty little life, I wont let anyone close to me get hurt! I can't stand seeing people I'm close to hurt! I need to calm down... that's better. I wonder what would happen if Takuma got hurt... better not think about that...

I'm tired.

…...Takuma- thoughts + feelings

WHAT IF THAT WAS SHIKI? How would I act? Calm down, Takuma... Rima looks like...ugh, just, just, ugh(1). I wonder what's up with Moon... Star explained to Shiki and I about.. the whole Moon clan, evil spirit stuff, but, I wonder how she feels about it... I don't wanna ask, though... Poor Rima.. Shiki looks... ugh. He's deep in thought, that's for sure... Sigh. I feel..bad. Moon must feel horrible...sigh.

_Wonderful._

…...Moon- inner self...chat?

"Hello, Moon, did you have fun killing almost every BB member?" Blood chuckled, grinning. Moon glared at him, pissed. "Oh, was it close to what happened to...your precious parents, and siblings?" Blood was grinning maliciously, and Moon pinned him down, her jaw fastened around his throat.

NOT IN HER MIND-

Moon stopped, spaced out. Star poked her, and she bit his paw in reply. "OW!" Moon snapped out of it, finding herself...sucking Star's blood. She let go, blood slowly dripping down her chin, and began to, once more, head in the direction of Shadowfire, and in three minutes they all were inside, due to Moon's Psychic.

"I'm going to..report...to Fang." Moon then fled, leaving three Eevees, a Luxray, a Jolteon, and Glaceon together.

"I need to go,bye!" Star turned and left, he knew his way around.

"Go to Moon's quarters, and rest." Eclipse nodded, turned and left, leaving the three alone. Volt soon followed.

"Let's go, guys..." Takuma headed towards Moon's room, followed by Shiki and Rima, who wore a cast like thing on her leg. Takuma explained Star, Moon, and everything else to Shiki and Rima.

…...THAT NIGHT...

Takuma awoke, seeing Moon sneak out through a hole in her wall, that you could reach by pulling a stone from the wall. Shiki and Rima were still asleep, curled in their own beds, with a small blanket covering them. Takuma smiled, and watched Shiki roll over. He smiled, after realizing he felt like a stalker. Takuma skulked outside, into a forest(The cave was big, remember?) and found Moon sitting in the moon light, her spots and stripes glowing. Takuma approached her, and her eyes flickered open, the next thing Takuma knew, her fangs were in his neck, drinking his blood.

"M-Moon!?" Takuma chocked out, gasping for air, when he heard Shiki and Rima coming. Moon (Sorry, my space button flipped out...) pulled away, blood all over her mouth, and she just stared at the three vampires, anguish showing clearly in her eyes.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Moon! Come back!"

Moon just walked away, and the three sat there, and then went back to bed.

"Hey, guys?"

"What, Takuma?"

"..."

"Are you going to speak?"

"What- What did we get ourselves into?"

"I don't know, Takuma, I don't know."

The three got themselves stuck in a web of lies, secrets and conspiracy, that's what they got into.

Little did they all know, a dark figure was planning, waiting. A perfect time to strike was near, and three little new figures would be perfect. It just had to watch, and wait...

TO BE CONTINUED

**-PAGE BREAK-AUTHOUR'S NOTE-**

**(1)- My thing I normally tell people, just in many ways. The main one is: No, just, just no. **

**Well, still no one's reviewed...who should Moon love?**

**Takuma**

**Shiki**

**Sun(yet to come in, next chapter he will!)**

**or, Volt?**

**I wont pressure you to review!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. The True Master

Welcome To My Clearly Messed Up Life

Special note: I don't plan to do TakumaXShiki. Also, If you do read this, please just leave a small review like 'nice job' or 'Great!'. Something simple like a smiley face tells me people actually want me to write more. 0 reviews... Back to Senri and Takuma... It will be introduced as friendship, like them sneaking off together, Senri showing emotion near Takuma and some other small things, which will build up in the sequel. Shiki will be like a little brother to Takuma.

~Shinx is epic

**Moon: ...Star? Takuma? Shiki?**

**Star: Hi! Read My Shining Moon- it's an add on about me! ^.^**

**Shiki and Takuma: Hi...(Whats up with Star?)**

**Me: Yawn.. Oh! Takuma! Senri! Disclaimer! Please.**

**Takuma and Senri: Shinx is epic does not own Pokemon, the characters, Vampire knight or those characters. Only names(like Moon and Star, Blood-Fang and...), Oc personalities, and plots. VK characters are extremely OOC- Out Of Character. Thank you for your time.**

**Me: Takuma! You start chapter 3: The True Master! Let's go!**

**Takuma: OK!**

* * *

** Chapter 3~** The True Master

TAKUMA- Walking around outside with the two other vampires

Takuma walked over to a large tree, sitting down. Shiki and Rima soon joined him. They surprisingly got a day off... So, Takuma said "Why would a criminal's organization give peop- Pokemon- days off?"

"Who knows.."

"What happened with you and Moon, last night?" Shiki said, looking at Takuma's Emerald Green eyes.

"...Nothing..." Takuma whispered, not meeting Shiki's silver(Silver blue.. but its described as silver) eyes.

"Takuma! She..she _bit_ you! That, my friend, is not 'nothing'!" Rima was whispering/screaming at him, Takuma's normally bright and cheerful eyes were now dull, sad and faint. Suddenly, a conversation caught the trio's sharp ears, and they climbed into the tree, and peeked over the side. Moon was sitting off some where in the forest, so the three followed the scent in the trees, and found Moon and an Eevee, who was oddly colored, it had golden eyes, and an orange/yellow color, like a sunset.

"Listen, Moon. If they figure out, your dead! Blood-Fang already set me up! I didn't kill anyone! You need to watch yourself! Don't go around biting people! Only targets!" The Eevee was talking to her as if he were Moon's father.

"Sun," Moon said, obviously pissed off. "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't love you! Or Mr. Volt the pervert! Leave me alone!" Moon stormed off, and Sun followed her.

"Okay then..." Takuma was clearly confused, due to his expression.

"... Takuma, can I talk to you over here?" Shiki said, angling one of his ears towards the ground, a few feet away.

"Sure, Shiki" Takuma followed him down, and trotted to the patch of leaves.

"Why did Moon bite you? It's not like you to be so...dull." Shiki stared at him, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I...I don't know...she seemed sad, though..almost..pained" Takuma raised his head, and looked at the now dark sky.

"Oh. We thought she was...trying to uh.. kill you." Shiki also looked up, staring at the clouds.

Takuma blinked, and smiled sadly at Shiki. "I think... we got ourselves into a conspiracy."

Shiki's eyes widened slightly, and he looked over at Takuma. "What?"

"Think about it...Star, Eclipse, and Blood-fang! Star and Eclipse want to.. you know, and Blood-Fang.. he seems to.. cheerful, and he randomly showed up when Moon's parents died? That, my friend, is weird." Takuma closed his eyes, and walked with Shiki over to Rima.

" We're in a clearly messed up situation." The two models looked at Takuma, who looked up into the dark sky.

"I'm gonna go meet with Star"

MOON- Getting orders

Moon looked at Blood-Fang, her eyes barely showing shock.

"They- they did what?"

Blood-Fang blinked, and narrowed his eyes. "If they slip up one more time, it's then time for HIM to deal with them."

"But why does Smoke-Fire have to come?"

"Because that's what he does! Dismissed!"

Moon grumbled something, and went into her room, grabbed her katana, and exited by using the hole. _I need to go see Lord Metal...hopefully with Star... Arceus knows that guy almost hugged me to death- literally._ Moon thought, as she strapped her sword onto her back. Moon raced through the forest, wind and the light drizzle of rain buffeted her fur, and the sun was hidden by the clouds, which were black. Moon halted as she reached the mountain side, the border of Shadowfire territory, and the small Pokemon towns. Instead of going through the tunnel, to go to the town, but instead climbed a rock pile, leading to a small hole, barely big enough for an Umbreon. Moon crawled through the cold tunnel, her belly fur brushing against the cold, hard and deep gray rock. As Moon wiggled out of the small passage, she stopped, and carefully turned around, facing the exit/entrance to the cold, hard passage. Moon placed her forepaws on a small- and I mean small- ledge, and pulled herself up a little bit, and slowly- and carefully- slid her paws along with the rest of her body, heading towards a point where she could pull herself up, not having to risk a Staraptor catching her as she fell... it was humiliating, being brought to town... and beaten... with sticks...and soap. Moon winced at the horrible memory of having soap flung at her, pushed down her throat and... strangely enough, having to do the Cafe's dishes... the suffering of wearing an all yellow apron with Torchics and sunflowers all over it, and florescent yellow gloves... Ugh. The nightmares she had... the only good parts were her flinging dishes- clean ones- at the vulgar- speaking boys' faces. Moon smirked at that memory. Anyway, back to the present. A lot of Pokemon thought that Moon abused her moves- especially Psychic. They thought that, if they all knew she came here, would use her 'favorite' move to get her to Lord Metal in the snap of.. a human's fingers. However, they were dead wrong. Moon loved a good challenge, and she worked out this way. She was faster than a normal Umbreon, stronger than a normal Charizard, Blood-Fang obviously not included, he was by far, farther than normal. Moon was raised by Blood-Fang, who just home-schooled her, so she took that and went to a Pokemon University, got halfway through, and then dropped out, due to Blood-Fang asking (more like 12 hours and 11 seconds of pleading, if you ask Moon) her to join Shadowfire. She then became the fearless leader of cult L-A, the Assassins, due to her speed, intellect(Intelligence), and power she possessed. Blood-Fang had watched her closely, and welcomed her as the deputy of Shadowfire, the leader of L-B, or the Blood cult, the most respected and trusted members of Shadowfire. She won over everyone, by leading them to victory in a war against the Blood-Bolts- or the BB. Well, excluding Flare, the L-H, leader of the Hunter's cult, a fierce Houndoom who treated Blood-Fang like a god. When Moon took the vow of the L-B cult leader, she had to say a pretty big...vow. Moon shook her head, and pulled herself up. She couldn't think about that right now. Moon padded up the slope of the mountain, and hauled herself up a few boulders. A giant rock lied in the middle of the flat cave that was deep inside the mountain side, hidden from view. Unless you were Moon. Or Star. Moon had a unique power that she learned. She could focus her 'energy' or power, into where ever, like her head, whole body, fore paws, all paws, hind legs, tail, ect. It would suppress all her physical and special attack, and flow it through the spot, and power it up. It was like her aristocrat power. Pushing all of her power into her forelegs and paws, she effortlessly pushe the rock away, and jumped down the hole, landing... oh, Arceus.. Moon landed a centimeter away from a golden horn, her fur was slightly cut. Moon landed, and looked up, smiling, at a golden dragon, with black claws, a black under belly(Chest, Stomache, and under tail), and sky blue eyes. Metal-Moon cried out happily, and death hugged Moon, transforming into an Umbreon, but same colors and every thing. The golden Umbreon swung around, not listening to the screeches of the poor Umbreon with midnight black fur. Metal-Moon stopped, and the two just talked, about nothing important, forgetting about three certain Eevees...

Takuma- Shiki- Rima- Star- Moon (She came back with her fur ruffled and slightly scared.)

Takuma stared at Moon, who told star that she was pissed he didn't come with her to see Metal-Moon.

"Ehm. Anyway, we need to talk." Star said, eyeing Moon.

"We plan to attack Blood-Fang...tonight." The three vampires looked shocked, but nodded.

"We're attacking him after I lead him outside, then Rima, you wait in the trees, if he takes off, you get him," Rima nodded. "Shiki, you use you blood whip to well, whip him," Shiki sighed, but nodded. "Takuma, Star, your with me. The army is starting a war, and we have to deal with Fang before hand- paw, whatever you want to say."

The only troubling thing was, one of them would never see the three vampires leave.

(This chapter ends when BF's (hehe) battle is over, the next chapter we say Sayanara. Warning- HORRIBLE FIGHT SCENE!)

Night fell, and the fetchers reported the army camping on the edge of the Shadowfire territory. Rima was in the trees, Star and Takuma were hidden, and Shiki hid in another tree, ready to pounce.

"Moon, what is it?" Blood-Fang asked, and Shiki, Star and Takuma leaped from their hiding places.

"it's time to die, Fang," Moon looked and Shiki and Takuma. "If we don't get him, your both dead."

Fang rose into the sky, and Rima shot her lightning at him, Takuma charged a shadow ball, Star used thunder, Shki hit the lizard with a blood whip, and Moon... Uh, Oh. She took out her katana, charged the falling Charizard, but missed, and he threw her to the ground. Blood gushed out of the wound, a slash that Fang had given her seconds ago. Moon sat up, her eyes darkened, and she charged, using a dark pulse to create smoke. Leaping, Moon signaled a combo attack. Rima sent lightning, Shiki used his blood whip, mixing into an electric blood whip, Star used Thunder, Takuma used Shadow ball again, and Moon used Psychic to send a wave of water at the fire type, all the attacks mixed... but Blood-Fang was gone, and they saw him flying away. Suddenly, smoke rose from the forest, and one command came from both sides...

"ATTACK!"

Sorry for this chapter to be so short. Next time, this adventure will end, and the four friends will go seperate ways. Who won't see the vampires off? Where will Fang go? What will the sequel be about? Why am I asking you, if I already know? I don't Know!

Well, I realized something, on chapter one.

Moon is like Yuki- doesn't remember her past, just snips and bits.

Blood-fang was like headmaster Cross, same with Metal-Moon.

I keep calling Metal-Moon: Meat-Moon.

Till next time,

~Shinx is epic ^w^


	4. War

Welcome To My Clearly Messed Up Life

**Moon: The last chapter!**

**Star: ...Man...**

**Metal-Moon: Shinx is epic does not own Vampire Knight in any way! Or Pokemon, Nintendo or anything else! Pokemon is by Game freak/ Nintendo, and Vampire Knight... well, I'm not Japanese...so. Shinx ONLY owns me, Oc personalities and traits...sorta. Shinx also owns the poem, all rights reserved! VK characters are EXTREMELY OOC, out of character! Thank you for reading, or whatever you did!**

* * *

**Chapter 4~** Goodbyes, Poems and a War

Moon, Star, Rima, Shiki and Takuma ran towards the battle.

"Star! Protect the three vampires, okay? You three! Stay with me!" Moon raced ahead of them, leaping on a Charmeleon, snapping it's neck. Star ran into the heart of the war, leaving the four alone.

"Follow me! I'm getting you three home!" Moon raced to the left, staying on the outskirts of the battle. The three had no choice but to follow. Moon dealt with a Squirtle, Chimchar, Combuskin and a really mean Marshtomp. Moon stopped, and pointed to the sandy part of the forest.

"Go in there, I'll meet you, I need to check on Star!"

Star struggled under the Weavile, it's claws digging into his side. Moon came rushing up, and used her power to push- more of a throw a mile or two- away. She helped the Luxray up. Back to Back, tail to tail they fought, slashing and striking, guarding the other. Moon was pinned by a Grotle, and Star acted: he used Crunch. Knocking away the rock type, Star didn't realize the Weavile sneaking up behind him...In one quick motion, white gleaming claws turned crimson red, and dug through the Electric types back, blood splashed everywhere.

"STAR!" Moon lunged at the Dark type, slashing it's throat over and over again. Star fell to the ground, gasping in pain.

"Star? Star, are you gonna make it?" Moon knew it was dumb to say are you OK?

"I don't know," He gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air. "Get a Staraptor to pick me up, you need to help Takuma and the two others!"

Moon whistled, and the flying type landed in front of her. "Oh, Arceus! Help me get him on my back!"

In seconds, the two were flying towards Shadowfire.

'_Please, Star. Please be safe...I remember... your...my actual brother...same with Eclipse. You two are all the family I have... Please make it.' _ Moon dashed away, dealing with three ice types, then rushed off to the three Eevees.

Moon reached the three, the night's breeze ruffled their fur. Moon led them to the middle of the sand pit thing, and took out a veil, filled with the white liquid that made Kain run away. She dumped it into the sand, and bit her paw. Blood dribbled down her paw, onto the sand. Moon made a circle, surrounding the white stuff. She hastily drew a sloppy Eevee head, bit her paw more, and covered her paw in blood. She placed her paw on the Eevee head, cleaned her paw, and signaled the others to do the same. The white and red sand glowed and a portal opened. Takuma whispered to Rima and Shiki, and then walked over to Moon, telling her something. Moon smiled, nodded and pushed Takuma into the portal, the two models followed in pursuit. Moon turned, and dashed back into battle, remembering what Takuma had last told her: a Poem.

_" The Moon so bright,_

_ like a lovely star,_

_ a symbol of night,_

_ giver of dawn..._

_ Surely has a darkness..._

_ Symbol of death,_

_ dark as night,_

_ giver of darkness._

_ Two sides, Light and Dark,_

_ Two minds, Bright and Shadowed _

_ Two beings, Light and Night"_

Moon smiled. It was true. Blood-Moon wasn't her, he was the dark side of her, a different being. She, well, she was the Light, while he was the Night. Light and Night, mixed in one... cursed, and guided by the killer inside...what a messed up life.

~END

EPILOGUE- Takuma Shiki And Rima- home.

The gang all sat in the living room, or whatever you call the room with the entrance to it is. Kaname sat on a chair, Aido and Kain were standing a little off, Ruka was sitting on the couch, and the prefects Zero and Yuki stood in the door way, discussing the missing students.

…..

…..

…..

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come...

A white portal opened up, and every one stared at it, eyebrows raised. Three students, still in their uniforms, popped out. Takuma came first, knocked out, and face-planted into the floor. Shiki fell on him, and Rima landed, not falling.

Every ones reactions(Including Kaname's)- O.O

Later that morning...

Takuma lied in his bed, Shiki left to do a shoot with Rima, so he was alone. He pulled out a Nintendo DS, and put in Pokemon: Heart-gold version. He walked around a little, and suddenly...

YOUR EEVEE IS EVOLVING!

After the morph, the caption said: Congratulations! Your Eevee evolved into... Umbreon!

Takuma went into the stats, and found his Umbreon. It's name changed..into Moon.

He could have sworn it winked at him.

~END~

Sorry this chapters so short, but not a lot happens. The epilogue only came into this chapter so it was a tad bit longer. I'm making the sequel right now! Check my profile, scroll down to the bottom, and you can see all being made/ yet to be made stories!

Ja Nee!

Till next time,

~Shinx is epic~


End file.
